As disclosed, for example, in JP2007-52055A, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, can be configured to have a replaceable development cartridge having a memory (IC chip). When the development cartridge is mounted on the printer, the printer can read information from the memory for printing control. For example, the development cartridge memory stores information indicative of whether or not the development cartridge is brand-new, and an antenna on the printer reads the information stored in the memory so that a rotating speed of a development roller is varied based on the information.
As the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, two types are available, i.e. a laser type image forming apparatus and a non-laser type image forming apparatus. The non-laser type image forming apparatus has an exposure unit that exposes a photosensitive member using light emitted from LEDs or the like without using laser light. In case of the non-laser type image forming apparatus, the exposure unit has to be disposed closer to the photosensitive member because of light intensity limitation. Therefore, high accuracy regarding the positional relationship between the exposure unit and the photosensitive member is required. The development cartridge can be configured so that the development cartridge along with the photosensitive member is attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus. Alternatively, the development cartridge can be configured to be attached to and detached from the printer with the photosensitive member remaining in the image forming apparatus. In either of the cases, it is required to attach and detach the development cartridge without adversely affecting the positional relationship between the exposure unit and the photosensitive member.